


TW - it's over and done with

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Genderbending, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple drawing of girl!Stiles because I love her :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - it's over and done with

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. Girl!Stiles? Sort of? IDK, I just love girl!Stiles. I love boy!Stiles as well but it would've been cool to have this character as a girl. ANYHOOOOW, yeah.


End file.
